


Tentazione

by rainbowdasharp



Series: WRITOBER2019 [10]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I suppose these headcanons of mine will never see the light following where the story is going, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other characters to be implied, Tsukasa is a prince, Tsukasa's 3rd year, a future fic, a self-indulgent future fic if I may, prompt: what if, so what if Leo was called to teach in Yumenosaki when Tsukasa's still a student
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: I capelli rosso scuro spiccavano nella classe non solo per il colore vibrante o per la lunghezza (persino da quel flebile spiraglio, Leo riusciva a vedere che erano raccolti, in qualche modo) ma anche perché Tsukasa Suou era improvvisamente un po' troppo alto, rispetto ai suoi ricordi. Sedeva composto, al banco, immerso in chissà quale lettura, il volto più spigoloso di come lo ricordava. Si lasciò sfuggire una risatina sommessa, quasi non fossero effettivamente passati due anni dal suo diploma, ma stesse solo sbirciando nel futuro.Questa storia partecipa all'iniziativa Writober2019 di Fanwriter.it





	Tentazione

Se si soffermava a ripensare alla telefonata che aveva ricevuto, stentava a crederci.

Quello che però pareva più incredibile era la consapevolezza di essere su un treno, di ritorno lì dove _tutto _era iniziato, perché aveva accettato.

Leo Tsukinaga aveva trascorso gli ultimi due anni come un musicista girovago: aveva viaggiato moltissimo, da un paese all'altro, assorbendo musica da ogni parte del mondo. Aveva scoperto innumerevoli nuovi strumenti, nuovi paesaggi, nuove lingue. 

Si sentiva rinato, sotto ogni punto di vista e l'idea di tornare indietro, lì, alla Yumenosaki, non lo aveva mai sfiorato.

(Mentiva, nel modo più infantile di cui era capace: aveva pensato più e più volte, con nostalgia e non solo, a quelle mura in cui aveva affrontato i suoi demoni ed aveva incontrato i suoi angeli.)

Forse, proprio per questo, quando il suo cellulare aveva squillato ed aveva sentito, dall'altro capo del telefono, il professor Kunugi, la sua mente si era come svuotata da ogni storiella che si era raccontato: aveva deglutito e, prima che potesse anche solo pensarci su, aveva accettato.

E ora, dopo due anni, era di nuovo di fronte a quel cancello. 

  


Tutto sembrava familiare e al tempo stesso diverso: Leo vedeva, grazie ai suoi ricordi sospesi nel tempo, ogni piccola differenza – il giardino era, come sempre, perfetto, eppure era impossibile non notare che in alcune aree erano state aggiunte della panchine, oppure che i cespugli sembravano essere stati tagliati un poco più bassi, mentre gli alberi erano sempre più imponenti. 

La vera differenza, però, si sentiva nel chiacchiericcio che animava ogni angolo: giovani aspiranti idol popolavano quella scuola con un entusiasmo che di rado aveva visto e musica di ogni tipo e genere si sovrapponeva in un incontro-scontro di spirito creativo, che da solo bastava a spingerlo ad unirsi, a scrivere qualcosa, a volersi appuntare le idee incredibili che andavano nascendo nella sua testa.

«Tsukinaga!»

La voce del suo ormai ex-insegnante lo raggiunse quando aveva ormai portato la mano allo zaino per estrarne il suo blocco note. Si ritrovò a scrivere in modo un po' grossolano (ma ancora comprensibile, almeno per lui) mentre camminava verso il signor Kunugi, sollevando lo sguardo dal foglio lo stretto necessario per non inciampare.

«Buongiorno, professore» lo salutò con il tappo della penna tra i denti, concedendogli un'occhiata rispettosa ma veloce, prima di tornare a scrivere quanto aveva pensato. «Mi dia un secondo».

Senza che Leo se ne rendesse conto, l'uomo incrociò le braccia e si abbandonò ad un sospiro arreso. 

La storica insegnante di musica della Yumenosaki sarebbe dovuta andare in pensione l'anno immediatamente successivo ma, a causa di una sordità ormai poco gestibile per un insegnante (e non solo di musica) aveva finito con il lasciare il posto vacante con quattro mesi di anticipo. Nel panico più totale, la ricerca di un sostituto si era rivelata non solo fallimentare (ci voleva, dopotutto, qualcuno che conoscesse l'ambiente, che avesse familiarità con la scuola, che fosse disponibile e che, soprattutto, fosse un ottimo musicista), ma anche disperata. Al punto che preside ed insegnanti si erano rivolti al consiglio studentesco per trovare un sostituto.

E, a quanto pareva, il nuovo _imperatore_ aveva fatto il suo nome.

  


Il suo primo giorno di insegnamento fu inaspettatamente divertente: i ragazzi del primo anno non avevano idea di chi fosse (e, soprattutto, chi fosse stato) e si lasciarono coinvolgere dal metodo di insegnamento non proprio ortodosso del nuovo professore. Il secondo giorno, però, fu il turno delle classi del terzo anno. 

Prima di entrare in classe, Leo non poté fare a meno di sbirciare al suo interno: seppur cambiati e cresciuti, c'era un gran numero di volti che aveva visto almeno una volta, alcuni di cui ricordava persino i nomi – Harukawa, ad esempio e due dei ragazzi che una volta erano nella unit di Nito. 

Ma soprattutto...

I capelli rosso scuro spiccavano nella classe non solo per il colore vibrante o per la lunghezza (persino da quel flebile spiraglio, Leo riusciva a vedere che erano raccolti, in qualche modo) ma anche perché Tsukasa Suou era improvvisamente un po' troppo alto, rispetto ai suoi ricordi. Sedeva composto, al banco, immerso in chissà quale lettura, il volto più spigoloso di come lo ricordava. Si lasciò sfuggire una risatina sommessa, quasi non fossero effettivamente passati due anni dal suo diploma, ma stesse solo sbirciando nel futuro.

Sospinse la porta, un sorriso sornione sulle labbra, senza scollare gli occhi di dosso dal suo erede, dallo stesso che, quasi pigramente, sollevò lo sguardo dal banco quando sentì la porta aprirsi e i cui occhi brillanti si sgranarono non appena realizzò chi aveva davanti, parzialmente scosso dalla sorpresa e, forse, non troppo sicuro di non starsi confondendo.

«Buongiorno a tutti, ragazzi! Qualcuno di voi magari si ricorderà di me, dato che mi sono diplomato giusto due anni fa, ma da oggi Leo Tsukinaga sarà il vostro supplente per le lezioni di musica!».

  


Al termine della lezione, un manipolo di studenti si fermò alla cattedra per presentarsi o, meglio, per sincerarsi che si ricordasse di loro (e furono delusi nella maggior parte dei casi perché, com'era noto, Leo non aveva una grande memoria in generale, ma peggio che mai per le persone).

Poi, una sola persona rimase nell'aula, oltre a lui.

Adesso che si era alzato in piedi, la sua folle crescita fu persino più evidente agli occhi del compositore: Tsukasa era un giovane ed affascinante uomo, ormai e, con sguardo turbato, si stava avvicinando alla sua cattedra con l'aria di chi voleva delle spiegazioni. 

«... Tsukinaga-sensei» riuscì a mormorare, nella sua voce gentile, con una sfumatura di incertezza.

«Siamo soli, niente formalità! Forza, vieni qui!»

Il ragazzo sembrava estremamente a disagio, ma obbedì: prese una sedia da uno dei banchi vicini e si sedette compostamente al lato della cattedra, dove Leo lo osservava, incantato dai miracoli dello scorrere del tempo. 

«Sono... sorpreso».

«Lo vedo, questo, sì».

Tsukasa sospirò, lasciando trasparire il suo disagio anche se, a dirla tutta, Leo non riusciva ad intuirne la natura. Gli sembrava di essersi comportato bene – o, meglio, in modo abbastanza _consono_ per la sua media. «Non si sente che parlare del supplente delle lezioni di musica, a scuola, ma non credevo fossi davvero _tu_. Da quando hai la licenza per insegnare?»

Leo non riuscì a non ridacchiare. «Presa a Londra! Non è stato complicato, anche se non direi che insegnare sia una delle mie vocazioni».

«... E posso chiederti perché hai accettato il lavoro?»

La prima risposta che balenò nella sua mente fu “volevo rivederti”, ma sapeva che non era solo curiosità, la sua, ma un desiderio più profondo, più egoista e personale. E non era sicuro che Tsukasa avrebbe potuto accettarlo. 

«Ero curioso di vedere come te la cavavi, da re. Lecito, no? Considerami un fantasma de re del passato».

«E allora chi dovrei essere, io, Amleto?» e si sciolse, finalmente, in un sorriso meno teso.

«Beh, mi auguro di no».

Dopo quel momento di complicità improvviso, quasi non fosse passato neanche un singolo giorno dall'ultima volta in cui si erano visti, Tsukasa recuperò la sua proverbiale compostezza e, dopo un attimo di esitazione, si alzò in piedi. 

«Devo andare, adesso, o farò tardi» e, senza aggiungere altro, uscì dalla classe. 

  


Nei giorni seguenti, Tsukasa non provò più ad avvicinarlo. A lezione era attento ma stranamente silenzioso, come se non volesse prendere parola di sua volontà. Tanta diffidenza, ad essere sincero, lo feriva: ma come, lui tornava dopo due anni e bastava un breve dialogo dopo una lezione a mettere a tacere tutto ciò che di sospeso c'era tra loro?

“... Forse sono solo io, ad avere qualcosa in sospeso?”

Nonostante fosse preda di questi pensieri, Leo continuò a procedere allo stesso passo di Tsukasa e rispettò, cautamente, i suoi spazi. Continuò a fare lezioni a modo suo, a scrivere musica nel tempo libero, a tenere d'occhio il lavoro delle numerose unit attive nella scuola. 

Questo finché, qualche settimana dopo, la scritta “Knights” non brillò sul manifesto appeso in bacheca nell'atrio, causando un certo chiacchiericcio entusiasta nei corridoi: fu facile cogliere, dalle voci che correvano da una parete all'altra della scuola, che era da tempo che i Knights non si presentavano sul palco e che vederli esibirsi prima del festival di Natale era certamente un grande evento. 

Leo scrisse velocemente la data sul suo blocco e, senza dire altro, si avviò verso la sua prima ora di lezione.

  


La platea dell'auditorium era gremita. Leo ricordava come, due anni prima, avessero calcato più e più volte quel palco, lui e i suoi cavalieri. Era strano, adesso, assistere a quell'entusiasmo dal lato opposto, in un ruolo completamente diverso, in piedi vicino all'entrata, come un ospite indesiderato. 

Non riusciva, però, a rimpiangere solo un passato che per la maggior parte dei presenti non era neanche esistito: sapeva che ogni passo percorso oltre quel sipario lo aveva portato nel punto in cui adesso si ergeva e a _quel_ momento, ad assistere a ciò che i suoi sforzi avevano lasciato a quella scuola in eredità, a ciò che aveva (o, almeno, sperava) aiutato a sbocciare.

All'improvviso,le luci si spensero e quattro ragazzi invasero, come il più armonioso degli eserciti, la terra di nessuno e il popolo li accolse come veri e propri salvatori. 

Tsukasa era un re impeccabile, un re che Leo non aveva mai neanche provato ad essere. C'era, in lui, l'attitudine al comando, il sorriso di chi non avrebbe ceduto se non per mano della Morte in persona, la fiducia di chi lo circondava. Questi nuovi, sconosciuti cavalieri seguivano con passione il loro re, danzavano e cantavano intorno a lui con la furia di eroi esperti, già narrati in mille e più epopee. Avevano un fascino ed una potenza che lasciarono Leo quasi senza fiato e ogni volta che la platea esplodeva in un boato d'amore, Leo ne veniva risucchiato. 

Izumi glielo aveva detto, lui aveva imparato a crederci e le intuizioni di allora adesso erano realtà: Tsukasa era una gemma rara. Forse non un diamante, ma un finissimo rubino in grado di illuminare, come il sole del tramonto, tutto ciò che lo circondava dei suoi (e solo dei suoi) colori.

  


«Stasera è stato incredibile!»

«Il senpai era così concentrato da fare quasi paura...»

«Secondo me è come si dice in giro, sapete? Quella storia del supplente di musica!»

Leo era poggiato, a braccia incrociate, non troppo distante da dove stava l'uscita secondaria dell'auditorium, quella che di solito veniva usata dallo staff e, come in questo caso, dalle unit coinvolte nelle esibizioni. 

«Ovvero? Che era il re dei Knights, prima del senpai?»

«Mh, mh! Da quando è arrivato, non pensate che Suou sia particolarmente su di giri?»

«In effetti...»

Leo aveva riconosciuto, almeno vagamente, i tre ragazzi: facevano anche loro parte di alcune delle classi di cui si occupava, ma non aveva idea – fino a quella sera – che facessero parte dei _nuovi_ Knights che Tsukasa aveva costruito né che, tanto meno, non avessero idea di chi lui fosse.

E così, pensò, Tsukasa non aveva detto ai suoi cavalieri che il supplente di musica era stato il caotico re che lo aveva quasi sbattuto fuori dalla unit, il re che gli aveva lasciato la corona, il re che aveva, inconsapevolmente, salvato da se stesso.

«Non è carino origliare le conversazioni altrui, _leader_».

Leo quasi trasalì, colto di sorpresa da quella voce alle sue spalle: i tre ragazzi si erano ormai allontanati e Tsukasa Suou, nei suoi fiorenti e meravigliosi diciotto anni, lo fissava con occhi severi ma col sorriso sulle labbra. Non si era ancora cambiato, aveva ancora il suo magnifico e regale costume di scena indosso, che incorniciava la sua figura al millimetro. 

Leo sollevò le braccia, colpevole, mentre si lasciava andare ad un sorriso. «A mia discolpa, non era mia intenzione. Aspettavo qualcuno».

Ne seguì un attimo di silenzio, come se Tsukasa stesse riflettendo sulle implicazioni che avrebbe potuto avere quella conversazione. Forse aveva già osato troppo, lasciandosi andare a quel vecchio nome, dal sapore fin troppo nostalgico.

«Hai infranto la promessa».

«Mh?»

Tsukasa si poggiò al muro, vicino a lui, forse arreso, le loro spalle abbastanza vicine da sfiorarsi. Era quasi irritante notare quanto fosse alto, rispetto ad un tempo. «La promessa di ritrovarci tutti insieme, una volta che fossimo stati diplomati».

«Oh, quella promessa» rispose Leo, improvvisamente molto interessato alla luce intermittente che lo stanco lampione poco distante da loro proiettava. Sapeva eccome, di averla infranta, solo che non pensava che Tsukasa lo avrebbe _evitato_, per questo. «Non sono bravo a seguire le regole, lo sai».

«Lo so bene, sì. Solo che...» lo sentì sbuffare, mentre inquieto incrociava le braccia. «Sei riapparso all'improvviso e io non ero—pronto, tutto qui».

Pronto? E per cosa? A questo punto, Leo si voltò verso di lui, perplesso. Il volto del ragazzo, proprio come una volta, sembrava essersi tinto di un vivissimo color rosa in prossimità degli zigomi, mentre l'espressione corrucciata era proprio quella che ricordava, di chi non amava esporsi se non quando strettamente necessario.

«Se ti dicessi che avevo voglia di vederti, mi crederesti?»

Leo, almeno un po', era cresciuto. Forse non in centimetri, forse non in stazza a differenza dell'altro, ma aveva imparato a conoscersi e a conoscere il mondo che lo circondava. Ed ogni luogo che aveva visto, alla fine di giornate piene di eventi, di colori e di storie che avrebbe poi raccontato, si ritrovava a pensare a Tsukasa, a quella pesante eredità che gli aveva lasciato tra le mura di una scuola che da incubo era tornata paradiso. Pensava a lui, a cosa stava facendo, a come se la stava cavando. Poi le domande si erano fatte più personali, più _intime_: “sarà cresciuto?”, “ogni tanto, penserà a me?”.

Per questo, al telefono, non era riuscito a rifiutare quell'offerta. La tentazione di poterlo rivedere, a costo di infrangere quel voto che avevano fatto, due anni prima, quando in cinque avevano giurato di ritrovarsi per riprendere insieme ciò che avevano lasciato in sospeso. Era stato egoista, forse, ma non era riuscito a mettere a tacere quei sentimenti che da anni teneva per sé, ben nascosti tra una nota e l'altra, a volte intrecciati nei suoi sogni, onnipresenti nei suoi pensieri. 

Non aveva avuto la forza di volontà per rinunciare a quell'occasione, che era arrivata al di là della sua volontà. 

«... Di vedere _me_?» Qualcosa gli suggeriva che no, Tsukasa non gli credeva. Lo leggeva, nella sua solita genuina trasparenza degli occhi ametista, lo notava dal modo in cui si era persino voltato verso di lui, accettando di farsi vedere in difficoltà. «Non credo di seguirti, Leo».

Però, la voce del rosso tremava. Il rossore si era accentuato. Se persino Leo, che mai era stato bravo a capire che cosa pensassero le persone attorno a lui ed aveva difficoltà addirittura con se stesso, era in grado di vederlo, allora doveva essere palese. 

Per questo, in uno slancio di coraggio, afferrato prima che svanisse per sempre, Leo si erse in tutta la sua altezza sulle punte dei piedi, afferrò Tsukasa per il bavero della giacca bianca, blu e oro e lo trascinò verso di sé, verso le sue labbra. 

Fu un bacio stupido, orribilmente impacciato ma non per questo dimenticabile; quando le loro bocche si divisero, tra loro aleggiava la consapevolezza che ormai qualcosa era cambiato per sempre. Difficile, in quel breve momento, dire se in meglio o peggio.

Tsukasa trattenne il respiro, gli occhi sgranati in un'espressione di meravigliosa sorpresa. Leo lo guardò portarsi una mano alle proprie labbra, incredulo.

«Credo di essermi spiegato bene, adesso».

Gli era costato molto? Moltissimo. Eppure, Leo sapeva che se non lo avesse fatto in quel momento, probabilmente non ne avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio. Amava a tal punto i Knights che insieme (lui, Tsukasa, Izumi, Arashi e Ritsu) avevano costruito che temeva spesso che il suo egoismo potesse incrinarli, distruggerli, cambiarli. Una volta di nuovo tutti insieme, non era sicuro che sarebbe riuscito ad esternare mai quel che provava davvero – soprattutto, non in quel modo diretto. Ma lì, in quei giorni, potevano essere soli; i suoi dubbi, le sue paure, pian piano avevano ceduto almeno alla volontà di _sapere_ se poteva avere una possibilità.

Impulsivo, irrazionale. Come sempre. 

«_Leader_, io...» In un attimo, Tsukasa era di nuovo lo stesso quindicenne che cercava stoicamente di placare le sue stramberie, che lo pregava di coprirsi o di raggiungerli in fretta, nella loro sala prove. Era di nuovo alla sua altezza, i capelli corti, il volto rotondo.

Fu solo un attimo, però, perché ecco che si sentì afferrare per le spalle, la visuale bloccata da nient'altro che il volto dell'altro a cui, però, non riuscì a dire granché dato che si era impossessato delle sue labbra. Un brivido di gioia e piacere corse lungo la schiena di Leo, mentre lasciava che le braccia del ragazzo lo avvolgessero con bisogno e sollievo. 

Lo sentì ridacchiare contro la sua bocca, mentre poggiava la fronte ricoperta da ciocche color del vino. Sembrava... essersi liberato di un peso.

«Ammetto che non ero sicuro della risposta» mormorò il più grande, lasciando scorrere le braccia sulle spalle dell'altro, ricambiando la stretta.

«Io invece sono stato proprio colto alla sprovvista» confessò Tsukasa, restio a lasciarlo andare. «Non pensavo tu... tu provassi quel che provo io. E poi, sono cambiato e--».

«Sono, in effetti, offeso dalla tua crescita spaventosa. Non posso credere che sarò l'unico _basso_ del gruppo».

E risero. E rimasero così, a perdersi in chiacchiere e baci qualunque, alla luce instabile di un lampione, dimentichi che, ancora per qualche mese, tra quelle mura, sarebbero stati studente ed insegnante. Dimentichi che quella relazione avrebbe potuto essere disastrosa, non solo per loro.

Ma consci che, in quel tempo che avevano, avrebbero cercato di fare di tutto pur di non rinunciarvi.

**Author's Note:**

> Questo Writober per me si sta rivelando praticamente l'occasione di mettere per iscritto: progetti abbandonati, headcanon e cose a cui avrei tenuto a scrivere con più calma (E INVECE). Questa era un'altra fic che ero stata tentata di iniziare ma che poi è stata surclassata da progetti più organici, ma di base: pensare a Leo che torna alla Yumenosaki come insegnante, con lo Tsukasa dei (miei) sogni... well. Insomma, amo Tsukasa anche al primo anno, ma dovevo pur togliermi lo sfizio della size difference. O no? (INSOMMA).  
Spero vi piaccia!


End file.
